


Crimefighters

by thatfangirl



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Law & Order
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-30
Updated: 2007-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirl/pseuds/thatfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the vigilante justice system, the murder of one's parents is considered especially heinous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimefighters

**Author's Note:**

> For the Default Icon Drabble Challenge: _Write a drabble (100 words exactly) based on your current default icon. no changing it! just write it as it comes; no beta-reading or mulling over. any fandom or no fandom at all._ Based on [this image](http://www.brandonbird.com/crimefighters.html).

Jack was pulling the Jack from his desk drawer when a cough drew his attention to the door. He let it thunk back into its hiding place and looked up. "Yes, Jamie?"

Her lips were pursed in a frown. "The Wayne case," she said at last.

"What about it?"

"He's done a lot of good for this city."

"You're worried about jury nullification?" Jack sputtered. "I don't care what good he's done—what he's done to those kids is negligent homicide at best!"

"You really think you can convince them that Batman murdered Robin?"

"Two of them, Ms. Ross."


End file.
